fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Assault on the Primitive Demon
Sneak Attack? Senka had recently completed a mission, solo this time, as Michael and Jaffar had some other business to attend to. In the meantime, Senka was returning to the guild, and had just collected the sum of the mission, a plentiful 20,000 jewels, enough to last her a while if she saved up correctly, and if Michael didn't spend it all on cigars. However; there was something wrong, among everything else. Though Senka was relatively safe, she didn't feel...secure. She kept her eye open, and had noticed after quite a while that someone was following her, though she made no notice, considering it could have easily been a young, foolish man trying to get her attention. But then it dawned upon her that the person was there ever since she left the guild in the morning...and decided to take matters into her own hands. Moving into the forest, she was unexpectedly attacked by the person! Immediately she blocked with her forearm, causing the knife to make a slight wound before she retaliated with two powerful kicks to his gut. Quickly then, Senka made a few chains, binding the individual's movement, and then asking. "So, what do you want?" ---- It was a bright Sunday afternoon. Although slightly, if one looked carefully enough, they could see that the sun was slowly but surely setting down. Though the smarter ones needed only look at their watch to realize why. It was a good 6:30pm, a time which Enka Genkishi preferred to spend at this nice tea house. "Here is your order." And there is nothing better than green tea and mitarashi dango after a particularly hard job she thought. "Thank you." Yes, this job was not something she would call easy. Having to capture the Black Eel gang's top lieutenants had not been as simple as her contractors had assured her it would be. She could clearly understand why they named their gang that way. Despite the fact that it was a small gang that resided strictly in the city, the bastards were slippery as an eel. They had extensive knowledge of the city terrain and were experts at parkour. It took her several hours to properly capture them. Her finger twitched, still holding the tea cup. Her pride had been hurt today for having to use magic on those punks. I really need to do some more physical training. They weren't even trained in magic for god's sake. Before she could curse them some more in her mind, she froze. Killing intent? Here? Her eyes immediately stopped sharp, looking at the front door. *ding* Chimed the bell at the front door and the people that entered were clearly not looking for tea and snacks. In fact, as she made eye contact with one of them, it was easy to tell what they were here for. Assassins. Great, what did my dear mother and wimpy ass father do now? ---- As Senka thought, the Assassin was sent out to kill her, on the orders of his superior. Rather obvious, but why would they target her? "A family scuffle?" Senka thought, and decided it be best that she contact the guild about her return to home. Finding a communication lachrima in the center of a small town, she picked it up and contacted the guild, and conveniently, Koushin picked up. Her pace slipped slightly, but she regained her composure. "Koushin? It's me, Senka. There has been a family scuffle, so I'm off to home for a few days, please inform everyone else thanks." Senka had turned around and headed to her former home, eager to meet her father, and to ask some questions of her mother. ---- These guys are supposed to be assassins? What a joke. Where's the discipline? The finesse? The subtlety and planning? Just a bunch of thugs really. Granted, she's comparing them to her family. A clan of assassins that has lived and practiced their art for centuries. After following her all the way out of town, she expected them to put her through the ringer. After all, they were supposed to be gunning for her because of her family, though she could have been wrong. But why else would they be after me? I'm not particularly famous and I make sure not to be too conspicuous. Her eyes landed on the only one conscious of her attackers. Hn, I'll just get what I need from this guy. It had been a rather short battle really. The rest of the time after they caught up to her was spent in them degrading her as a weak woman. All she needed to do was set up a trap with her Jutsu Shiki to have them defeated in moments. Now the leader stands, or sits, before her defeated and cowering like a cockroach before insecticide. "Y-You won't get anything from me." Pathetic. This was the man that had smirked superiorly at her before, saying how he and his men were feared and powerful assassins. Truly pathetic. Everyone can call themselves assassins these days it seems. She smiled sadistically pushing some magic through Ei, making the tip glow in a sick purplish color. It made him shake in fear, his eyes widening quite a bit. Like dove caught in the headlights. Or was it a moose? Meh, a dove sounds better. "Oh really? I'm sure I can manage to make you talk. Make you sing even. There's this new spell that I just developed. Want to know what it does? It targets your pain receptors, making them extra sensitive. Even the small breeze currently passing by can trigger pain like you've never felt before. As a matter of fact, everything will hurt." He whimpered which made her smile widen all the more. There is something to be said about scaring people out of their wits. "Talk. Now! Who sent you?" "I-I can't okay? I'll be killed if I say anything. These guys are no joke." "Either you tell me what you know and I let you live. At which point, you have a chance to escape death. Or you don't and I leave you in pain for the rest of your life. Now talk." "F-Fine. We were hired to take you out. The payment was 1 million jewels for what seemed like an easy job-" Enka growled, her patience thinning. "I don't care about that. Who sent you?" "H-Her name was Ai. Matenrou Ai, okay? T-That's all I know. Now let me go. Please." "Matenrou? Ah, dammit." ---- It was a journey of merely a few hours, and thus Senka acted cautiously but didn't want to arouse suspicion. She was on a magic vehicle, ridden by someone else of course, she couldn't afford to waste power. As she rode and got closer to her hometown, she noticed a few peculiar changes, and couldn't help but associate them with the assassins that were mentioned before. "Matenrou Clan?" Senka thought, keeping it at the back of her mind. "That's enough, here is your fee." Senka told the man, and disembarked from the vehicle. As she walked in the small town, she noticed someone in the distance...and then cringed as she spoke, "Enka..." "Senka." Enka glared at her twin sister who in turn glared back. They never were on good terms. Not since what happened 2 years ago. She scowled just thinking about it. "Still gallivanting up and about with those people I see." The way she addressed her guildmates made Senka all the more furious. They were good people, even if her arrogant know-it-all older sister didn't seem to agree. Besides, who was she to say that to her when Enka herself had been up to questionable things? "Gallivanting? Gallivanting? How audacious. For you of all people saying that to me. At least I'm not up to questionable intentions, dear older sister." If it was possible, sparks would be flying from each other's eyes. "You question my intentions? How rude of you, Senka. Do not forget your status." Enka gave her a cold glare, remarking at her younger sister's sheer boldness in recent times. "My status?" Senka retorted with a questioning tone, as she then continued. "You are whom to tell me about my status? I have a respectable reputation at the least. What about you? Your shady occupations have made you fall from grace, my dear older sister." Just as Enka was about to reach her limit, a tone of command rippled through the air. "Both of you, stop your squabbling. Have you two grown so foolish without my guidance?" A majestic figure stepped onto the scene, black hair and and sharp eyes caused the two sisters to shudder. "No, mother." Both said at the same time. She narrowed her eyes, looking at her children with an intensity that made them flinch. Over the years, their mother has not changed her terrifying, yet graceful nature. She did not even need to raise her voice to get the sisters' attention. That is the kind of pressence Hana Genkishi, the second most powerful assassin since their father Yuudai Genkishi, enacts upon everyone she meets and knows. Unlike the leader Yuudai who can walk in a crowd or enter a room without drawing the barest of attention to himself, Hana's pressence can be clearly felt by everyone, but you can't do anything until it's too late. "Honestly, my dear children I am surprised to see you home. Of your own accord might I add. I was sure I would have to drag you kicking and screaming." In a rare moment, she smiled and the girls thought they could breathe again. It wasn't everyday that she showed such lackluster emotions as she called them, but she still did from time to time. She was a mother after all and she hasn't seen her children in quite a while. "Good, now come inside. Your father is waiting." ---- The two sisters were still shaken up slightly, but they regained their composure immediately. They went into the library, where their father had been sitting, reading a peculiar book on the history of this area. He then looked up to see both of his daughters, and his wife, entering. "They're here, Yuudai." He nodded to Hana's comment and then gestured for her and his daughters to sit down. He then announced, "May I ask the reason for your coming here? I'm sure it wasn't to meet your little brother, Korai, right?" The fact that he ushered his name irritated both Senka and Enka slightly, more Enka, considering the young, foolish boy had more potential than the both of them. "No, Father." Senka spoke for the duo, causing Enka to give her a glare. "We have had an assassination attempt on the both of us, from individuals known as Matenrou." The following silence was rather unnerving for the two girls. Normally, their mother would scold them for not only drawing attention to themselves, but also coming over only to report something so trivial. Whoever they were, these Matenrou fellows must be quite the people. Enka frowned when she couldn't exactly remember the name. It was so familiar, "on the tip of the tongue" as it were, but the knowledge escaped her. It was quite frustrating. "I see. It seems they have made their move." After a while, their father spoke. "So it does have something to do with the family." Everyone turned towards Senka. "I was wondering why we would be attacked. In fact I was surprised to see Enka here, but it seems something is up. So what is it? What did we do this time?" That seemed like the wrong thing to say, because their mother's oppressive pressence returned full force, and then some. "Do? We did not do anything. That clan dared to challenge us and paid the price. Now they dare show their face again and have the gall to attack us. That damn Kessenchi..." Yuudai put a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down. It wouldn't do good if Hana lost control. It never did in the past. He shuddered on the inside as he thought of those days. God forbid she did something like that in front of their daughters. "Clan? Is there something we're missing out on, Mother, Father?" Enka questioned, intending to know exactly what was happening around here. Senka agreed with her sister, which happened once in a millennium, so the issue was indeed important. "I'll explain." Yuudai said, standing up from his seat. "The Matenrou Clan...were the clan formerly in charge of the area around here with the influence of the Covert Special Task Force. They relayed information back to them much like us, and took out Dark Guilds and other threats much like us. However...they begun to conduct illegal activities with this influence, and soon enough, your mother and I thought it appropriate to decrease their status. Thus, we utilized several resources to make them appear incompetent, and thus we were promoted to the job. Now...I imagine they're out for revenge." Hana scowled at this. "Imagine? What is there to imagine? They are out for revenge. Who knows how many of our family has been targeted. Why are sitting here in the first place? We should be out there trying to find them. Who knows-" "Hana!" The sheer power in that voice made the woman freeze mid sentence, which was rather rare in itself. Yuudai Genkishi was a rather shy and sofspoken man most of the time, but there were times when he put his foot down. During such times, no one could or would dare question him. He was after all, the greatest assassin up to date in the family. Few would dare question him when he was like that. "We decided to wait for more information from our network. Rushing it will not help us, expecially against them. You do remember what happened 11 years ago, yes?" She nodded rather nervously, the girls noted to themselves. Their father could be scary when angered. "11 years ago? What happened then, Father?" Senka asked, though still a bit intimidated at his voice. Yuudai frowned as he was about to tell a story, and then began retelling it. "11 years ago...was when the exile of the Matenrou began. It was on the 6th June that it all happened. Your Mother and I were out on an expedition when we found the Matenrou were found dealing with prostitution. We were shocked, but kept the finding secret, believing it would be dealt with the elder Matenrou Clan members." Hana continued, "A few days later we found a great deal of illegal imports which were apparently in the name of the Matenrou, according to one of our spies we had in the town. We had a great deal of concern, and monitored their activities for an extended period of time. By the month of August, we understood their intentions, and began to lay an intricate plot to destroy their funds and leave them incompetent for the handling of Military Affairs, for it was a very difficult job to maintain after all." Yuudai touched her shoulder, and she immediately stopped. "After that, there were several political and hidden endeavors carried out, until the fall and subsequent exile of the Matenrou. Now...they want us to crumble as they did. I have a spy within their ranks, who has informed me that they have been growing for the past 11 years, utilizing illegal means to secure wealth and land. We'll have to be careful." Before the conversation can continue, a loud booming voice that nearly deafened the current occupants of the library could be heard echoing from across the hall. The twins scowled. Great. Why him? "But aunty Yuuna, why can't have some yakiniku barbeque for dinner? Yours is the best. Come on aunty." They all flinched. That voice can only belong to one person. Korai Genkishi, the current heir to the clan. Though despite the fact that he had amazing potential in the clan's secret techniques he was loud and annoying to a fault. Even Yuudai had to admit that. "Because, Kocchan. You must have nutrition in your diet. Eating barbeque all the time is not good for you. It's no wonder you're so short." "HEY! I'M NOT SHORT! I JUST HAVENT'T HIT MY GROWTH SPURT YET! JUST YOU WAIT AUNTY, SOON I'LL BE TALLER THAN YOU! YOU'LL SEE!" And their mother wonders why they left. How could anyone stand this day after day? Sweet mother of... does he have to be so loud? "No and that's final." His pouting face could be clearly seen as both of them entered the library. "Aww man. Can't you reconsider?" "Korai Genkishi! Listen to your elders when they give valuable advice! It may save your life one day!" Not surprisingly, the first to recover was the mistress, Hana. The boy sighed. There was no arguing with his mother. "Yes mother." She smiled. "Good. Now..." She turned to her sister-in-law. "Yuuna, will you please prepare dinner? It is quite late and I'm sure the girls are both hungry and tired. Tomorrow will be a rather tedious day if anything." Dinnertime Yuuna complied to her request, and headed off to the kitchen. With her culinary expertise, it took very little time to make a dinner for six, very nutritional with great taste as well. "Dinnertime~" She called out, beckoning the others to begin washing their hands and sitting at the dinner table. The first there was Hana, always prompt with her timings, and sat down adequately on the seat next to the head of the clan, on the right. Second was Yuudai, who said on the head's seat, third was Korai, who sat on the end seat on the right, and finally both Enka and Senka after freshening up and changing, had sat down at the table. Tonight was seafood night, if Senka remembered correctly. Yuuna brought dishes of exotic flavors and several marine animals, including prawn, lobster, crab and several types of fish such as tuna and salmon. "Enjoy everyone~" She told them all, as she sat down and began to eat with everyone else. Category:Zikimura